Pineapple Scented
by ScarletNewgate
Summary: Ace had put Marco in a mood for his stupidity once again and Megumi loses sleep over it. But will the three keep quite enough for the crew not to hear them. Marco/Ace/OC the M rated follow up for Whitebeards Siren


Pineapple scented.

Ace had put Marco in a mood for his stupidity once again and Megumi loses sleep over it. But will the three keep quite enough for the crew not to hear them.

Marco's morning had been bad like extremely bad, the normal cool calm division commander was in a bad mood and only a few things can calm him down. Food from Thatch, but fourth division was away for the week leaving the 13th division in charge of cooking, or Ace or Megumi or both. Ace had gone exploring across the island they had docked at the night before and haven't been seen since this morning and Megumi had watch duty last night so she'd gone to bed.

He pushed the door open slightly to see her still fast asleep in bed, her back was to the door facing the large window that was across from the door, and the covers were bunched around her waist letting him see she'd stolen one of his shirts again to sleep in. He gently closed the door behind him and slipped out of his sandles and moved towards her form, he leant over and brushed her hair out of her face softly. She shifted automatically towards his warmth turning her head towards his hand, "Marco…." She mumbled, cracking a silver eye open to look at his dark ones.

"Ssshhh…." He placed a finger to her lips, "You're gonna need to be quite…."

"Marco…" Both eyes opened, "What are you MPHM!" She squeaked as he pushed his lips down onto hers, her body tensed for a second as he moved up onto the bed knees on either side of her hips and hands next to her shoulders.

He pulled back for a second and looked down at her, her chest was already heaving trying to calm herself down, "You are going need to be quite…" Marco kissed her temple softly before smirking next to her ear his breath fanned against her neck making the girl shiver slightly, "We aren't alone on the ship."

Marco smirked down at her flustered face sex was normally a game for them but certain habits stuck with them, Megumi was vocal during sex very loud but it was music to both men's ears but they knew she was enjoying it meaning they were doing their jobs well, Ace was playful leaving marks across both of them which didn't affect the Phoenix from his healing fire but, Megumi had been left with a trail of love bites going down from her neck, down her cleavage and past the waist line of her skirt one day she refused to talk to Ace for three days after that incident. Marco was always in control in the bedroom always in control, no matter if it was those two who surprised him he would end up with what he wanted.

"Who said you could wear my shirt, yoi?" Marco asked his hand brushing across the buttons of the purple shirt.

Her eyes widened slightly, he wasn't going to play fair today she was too tired for this wanting to sleep the evening away then most likely drink the night away, "Marco… please I wanna sleep…" She murmured slightly trying to turn away and back into the pillow. He tilted his head down and swiped his tongue across her throat making her head tilt back slightly and a soft moan escaped her lips.

He placed his hand over her lips keeping the moans quite as he kissed across the scar over her neck, "Not being silent are we," his whispered to her.

She whined weakly tilting her head upwards giving him more access to her neck, sleep was slowly fading from her mind as the man hovered over her, "Can't you go find Ace for this…" A soft groan escaped her lips.

Marco lifted his head up and glared down at the girl under him, "How many times am I going to have to say sshh until you shut up."

She giggled and looked up at him, "Until I can go back to sleep…?" Her smile was genuine and her mind was fully awake as Marco dove down and pressed his lips against hers his hand slipped under her head pressing her into him as her hands came up to wrap round his neck.

His lips tilted against hers running his tongue along her top lip, her eyes fluttered closed and a soft pink blush bloomed across her cheeks as she opened her mouth letting his tongue explore her mouth emitting a small groan from the woman and she giggled slightly.

He pulled back, "What are you giggling at yoi?" He questioned the giggling blonde.

"You taste of pineapple," Marco groaned and flopped down ontop of her getting a loud squeak. "OFF!" She cried, "You are heavy compared to me!"

He chuckled and rolled over to his side of the bed, she sat up and looked down at him, her pink hair fanned her face as she stretched and yawned pulling the shirt up slightly, Marcos warm hand rested on her lower back making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Pineapple," She looked down at him and smiled, pearly white teeth seemed to flash in the light as her head tilted to the side, "What's wrong?"

"Paper work," He groaned softly head tilted back, "After Ace's last decision of to burn the paperwork it's doubled and I'm the one who's supposed to do it."

"See this is why I'm glad I'm not a division commander," She laughed and winked at him, he groaned softly rubbing his temple as she rolled over up onto his chest and kissed his tattooed chest, "Is that why you are grumpy cause you have extra work?" She questioned smiling up at him.

"It's not that just Ace decided to set fire to another batch of paperwork that wasn't his."

She hummed showing his she was listening as she kissed down his chest her hands rubbed his stomach slightly and he tilted his head back groaning. Her tongue traced his abs as her hands untied the blue sash around his waist letting it lay under him and worked on the button of his pants.

"You are over reacting again," The button came undone, "We know what Ace is like he hates paperwork more than you hate the nickname pineapple, pineapple," The zipper was next and she tugging the shorts down his legs.

He groaned slightly as her fingers traced the waist band of his boxers, feeling his member stir as he looked down at her cleavage resting on the bed between his legs, "You are going to tease aren't you, yoi," He grumbled his hands itching the wrap around pink silk locks.

"Well you woke me from my nap," She smirked and kissed his stomach again brushing her chest against the half erect manhood, "You are going to have to wait."

Though Marco would normally take control he didn't want to annoy the little pink woman more than she already was as she hooked her teeth around the waist band of her boxers down, as the boxers landed on top of the shorts she smiled softly up at him.

Marco shifted up into a sitting position looking down at pink locks as she took his manhood in her hands kissing the tip softly and brushing her tongue along the slit making the man shiver as he hardened in her soft hands, his hands clenched down in his bed sheets trying not the grab the back of her head and force her down onto his member.

She tilted her head to the side her hair softly brushing the inside of his thigh emitting a soft groan from the older man as she kissed down the underside of his member before licking from base to tip taking the tip in her much and giving him a soft suck making him tilt his head back lifting his hips up pushing himself deeper into her mouth. His groan bounced off the walls filling both of their ears as he reached wrapping his large hand in her hair twisting it slightly.

Her eyes looked up and locked with his as she rubbed her tongue across the tip of his erection, "You fucking tease, yoi," He grunted as he pushed her head down slightly forcing her to take more. The vibrations of her mouth made him moan as she tried to hold back a giggle from his words but failed.

Her hands stroked the base of his member softly as she bobbed her head down the top of him, he groaned rocking his hips upwards more into her mouth as her hands moved faster across his base but her torturous sucking and licking across his tip made him buck up and cum into her mouth. His groan was loud as he bucked up, tightening his hand in her hair pushing her mouth further down the erection.

He groaned loudly tilting his head back against the wall as she swallowed around him swallowing the cum and humming softly, his grip loosened slightly on her hair yet kept hold of the pink locks pulling her head up, "Marco…?" She questioned silver eyes blinked up innocently at him.

'You little devil,' ran through his mind as he felt himself twitch slightly from the innocent look the woman in between his legs was giving him, his free hand beckoned her forward as he untangled his hand from her hair, "Come here, yoi," She smiled softly at his command and sat back on her heels cocking a pink eyebrow at him.

"Really we are going back to commanding me were to sit?" She giggled.

Marco was about to reply when the door swung open and Ace made his way into the room kicking it closed behind him, "You will never believe what I found?" He didn't look over to the bed as he put his hat on the hook on the door and sat down on the bed not far away from them both.

Megumi just shrugged and moved back onto Marcos lap pushing the purple shirt of the man's shoulders, Marco smirked up at Megumi, "I don't know Ace sweetie what did you find," She kissed across Marco's neck rubbing the older man's shoulders as he worked on the buttons on his shirt which was on her.

"An ancient temple like thing," Ace had kicked off his boots not looking at the two once as he leant back against the mattress looking up at the ceiling, "I wanted to check it out but Izo said that maybe you two would like to join me… we are going to be here for a week."

Marco groaned softly as she bit down on his shoulder gently, "Maybe tomorrow Ace. Neither of us have watch tonight so we can get up early and head out."

"Yeah ok that will be…HEY!" He yelled finally noticing that Megumi was straddling Marco.

Megumi arched backwards slightly giving the freckled face man a perfect view of her breasts as the final button came away of the shirt letting it fall behind her, she giggled watching Ace squirm slightly in his seat, "Nice for you to notice we were busy Ace honey," She whined softly as Marco kissed across her collar bone and nuzzled into the mountains of soft silkily flesh in front of his face.

"I-I-I…" Ace blushed brightly not realising he'd walked in on his two lovers, Ace was fine when he was there from the start but not walking in half way through. Marco turned his head to the side and bit down on the side of her breast making her moan loudly, his stubble brushed against the soft underside of the same breast making her shiver slightly.

Her hand reached for his belt as she bent down in a perfect arch, the first division commander leant down with her keeping his head between her breasts. "Oh Ace-kun," She whined her lips quirked up into a soft teasing smile, "I'm sorry my love," Her hands worked quickly on the belt epically for one being upside down and two doing it one hand as the other had curled up into Marcos blonde hair.

His hand stopped her as she reached for the short button leaning down and slammed his lips onto hers; their noses brushed each other's chins as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered tugging her hand out of his hold and threaded her fingers into his hair, Ace groaned slightly both young adults eyes fluttered closed gently as they both tasted Marco from within her mouth.

Marco glanced up slightly as he trailed kisses across her skin, she arched herself up to him and rubbed her silk covered sex against his erection, Marco frowned slightly and he knew she felt it as she pulled Ace's head back sweeping her tongue across Ace's top lip. "What's wrong Pineapple?" She asked sitting up fully hand stroking his scalp softly one hand still in Aces hair and dragged him closer so he was sitting behind her on his knees between Marco's legs.

"This," He answered cupping her through her underwear, "I don't feel your arousal…."

She shifted suddenly uncomfortably, she was getting turned on by both men defiantly she whined softly as Ace had lifted up her hair holding it in place so he could kiss down the side of her neck his free arm wrapped round her waist shifting her slightly against Marcos hand as he stroked her slit through her underwear.

"Marco," She groaned held tilted back onto Aces shoulder rocking herself against Marco's finger, "I swear you ruin another pair of underwear I'm killing you."

"Phoenix fire love," Marco smirked as he started to feel the silk under his finger become wet, "You'd have to find sea stone to kill me."

Her eyes narrowed slightly down at him trying to ignore Ace's nibbling across her collar bone making her moan loudly before the dark haired man's hand clamped down on her mouth, "Ssshhh…." He whispered into her ear as his hand on her waist slipped down across her stomach making her shiver, "Don't want the others hearing… I think everyone is back setting up for the party tonight."

She nodded her head biting down on her lip behind her hand as both men's hands slipped into her underwear only stroking her outer lips, Marco tipped his head down and took her erect nipple into his mouth tugging on the bud gently with his teeth.

She whined bucking slightly feeling a jolt of pleasure through her, "Marco," Ace whined being childish slightly his hand still clamped down on her mouth trying to keep the sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth as quite as possible, the blonde looked up from the large mound of flesh in his face and smirked at the younger man, "What about me?" Ace pouted like a five year old.

Marco let go of the nipple with a soft pop his dark eyes locking with Ace's, "You are such a child Ace," He grumbled his free hand which wasn't rubbing the woman between them her juices soaking his fingers, "You don't get attention and you whine, Megumi was here first today."

"Oh so if I got here first I'd be face down in the Mattress," Ace grumbled pouting slightly, she jolted feeling his lips brushed against the sensitive skin on her throat.

"Most likely I'd be done by now and doing the paper work you set on fire the other day," The man growled grabbing Ace by the back of his head his hand encased Megumi's hand.

"Hey look I'm sorry, I thought it was mine," Ace chuckled.

A muffled sound of annoyance came from the woman's lips, her eyes narrowed slightly at the man she was sitting on, Ace removed his hand, "What was that love?" Marco asked dragging his finger across her lips again before pulling his finger out of her underwear and licked the juices off his finger.

"Either kiss and make up or let me go back to fucking sleep you two are just frustrating," She grumbled.

Both men locked eyes with each other, before pushing themselves against the woman and their lips locked over her shoulders, Marco groaned as her breasts pushed into his chest his hand tightened on her tilting Aces head to the side shoving his tongue into the younger man's mouth both men battle for dominance, but Marco being more experience and frankly stronger than the other man was able to push both younger adults flat on to their backs. Well Ace on the bed and Megumi on top of him, Marco pulled back and looked down at the two blushing second division pirates and smirked.

"Better?" He questioned resting on his left elbow hovering above them both.

"Ace still has clothes on," She mumbled shifting slightly, a low groan came from Ace as her cheeks rubbed against his erection through his shorts.

"Oh and you aren't?" Ace questioned looking down at her, she was still in the unbuttoned shirt and underwear.

"Well I would of taken the shirt off, if I wasn't suddenly sandwiched," Her head tilted slightly to see him.

Marco groaned, he wanted to realise pent up frustration and these two when they argued during sex was more annoying than Ace setting fire to paperwork, "Shut it," He growled making both freeze.

"Sorry," both mumbled, heads tilting down. Marco rolled Megumi off Ace's chest onto her stomach making the woman squeak pulling off the shirt and letting it fall to the floor before he looked down at Ace.

"What she started it!"

Marco slammed his hand down onto the Mattress next to his head looming over the younger man, fire burning in his eyes and a deadly aura coming of him, Ace glanced over to the pink haired woman who had got to her knees and leant forward pushing her arse out as she took of her underwear throwing it behind her, later they would find it hanging on the door handle.

"Do not mess with me Ace," Marco growled out, he dipped his head down and bit the younger man's shoulder making him groan loudly, his free hand ripped away the last amount of clothing between the pair, before smirking of at the woman, "You took them off so I wouldn't rip them."

She pouted and glared at him before nodding and knew he was right, a loud slap of skin on skin and a muffle cry filled the room, Marcos hand which had just tore the clothes of Ace had landed harshly on her cheeks leaving a red hand print on her arse and her hands covered her mouth.

"Naughty girl," He scolded before wrapping a hand around Ace's member pumping the younger man slowly, Ace threw his head back moaning loudly only thing that was going through his head that wasn't the large amount of pleasure building in his loins, was that the hand shape on her arse looked amazing. Ace moaned thrashing his head slightly fisting his hands within the sheets trying to keep his hips from bucking up into his hand knowing Marco's temper on the woman knowing she wouldn't get it as bad as him.

"I don't have many pairs left," She groaned rubbing the hand print whimpering softly, "You keep ripping them."

Marco smirked catching her arm softly and pulling her towards them she knelt next to the side of Ace looking only at the blonde man who leant closer to her, "You like it being rough though don't you, yoi," His hand squeezed her arm softly his voice low in her hair and smirked as he heard the thumping of Ace's head on the pillow before the man below him came with a loud shout of pleasure bucking up into his hand.

Marco pulled his hand away from Ace's softening member and held the cum soaked hand up to Megumi and nodded, the woman scooted closer straddling Ace's thigh slightly taking Marcos wrist in her hand and softly licked the cum off his hand her eyes glanced to the side and locked with Ace's as she sucked his cum off Marco's fingers and smirked as the man whimpered softly in pleasure watching her clean Marco's hand.

Ace reached forward for his hand to be slapped down by both Marco's and Megumi's free hand, "Hey!" he called out slightly annoyed and watched Marco smirk as she licked up the last remaining amount of cum on his palm, "What the hell!"

"You are the one that annoyed me, in turn you made me annoy Megumi," Marco stated, both of them looking down at Ace.

"Not my fault you woke her up," Ace stated.

It was Megumi who slipped off the bed for a few second before rummaging round in the draw ignoring Marco who was glaring down at Ace and he bit the other shoulder making him moan loudly leaving large purple bruises on both shoulders and one in the centre of his chest as she finally made a victory sound… both men looked over confused as she pulled out a bottle of lube, "I knew we had pineapple scented," Marco glared and she smiled.

"Why do you have pineapple scented lube?" He asked as she crawled back onto the bed and unscrewed the lid.

"Oh Thatch thought me and Ace would like it," She shrugged slightly, she sat on Ace's stomach facing away from her new seat and held out the bottle to him, he only sighed as he squirted the pineapple lube across his fingers and rubbed them together slightly.

Ace watched the woman above him talk to Marco, he jolted slightly and groaned as a large finger pushed into him easily. Her bright eyes caught his over her shoulder and she turned to face him cooing softly as his face screwed with slight discomfort, her hand softly stroked his cheek, "You're enjoying this aren't you," he murmured groaning weakly as Marco pushed his finger in and out of his rear making him moan slightly hardening again at the pleasure that coursed through his body.

The pink woman softly captured his lips against hers, Ace panted against her lifting his hands up to take two handfuls of flesh his hands tightening as Marco slid a second finger into him making him lift himself off the bed trying to get the man to go faster but Marco moved his fingers slowly in and out of the younger man. Hearing the groan of frustration, Megumi giggled and pulled her lip back off his, "Very much my love."

"You are both horrible," Ace groaned fondling the breasts softly emitting weak moans from the woman as she rested her hands on his shoulders to keep her from slumping over him, her giggle grew louder and Marco's free hand clamped over her mouth.

"Do you know how to be quite during sex, yoi?" The man asked behind her picking up the pace hitting Ace's prostrate a lot harder than Ace was expecting making him buck up cum leaked from his weeping slit begging for attention but Ace noticed they both had the habit of ignoring him as they fucked him.

She shook her head softly her hands moving from Ace's shoulders onto his hands which still held her breasts; his head tilted back squeezing harder as her hands joined his moaning as Marco hit the sweet spot within him again and again making his cock twitch with every hit.

"You need to be woman," Marco tilted her head back as she fondled her own chest with Ace, she moaned softly rubbing herself against Ace, "Izo, Vista and the old man will most likely hear you if you don't shut up."

She moaned loudly into his hand on purpose he was sure, he was able to slip a third finger into Ace hitting the prostate again and started to rub making the second division commander moan and shake under his fingers. "Marco…" Ace moaned eyes clenched shut and the man panted under them, "Shit… Marco please I'm close…"

Marco pulled his fingers out of Ace quickly, hearing the man cry out in frustration and slam his head back down on the mattress Marco's hand slipped from her mouth showing her wide grin down at Ace, "How the fuck can you two be so cruel, you're like the calmest people in the crew," Ace growled.

Both of them looked at each other and a blonde and a pink eyebrow raised looking confused, "Oh does like Ace-kun want to cum," Megumi smiled brushing a finger against the throbbing erection, he twitched and bucked up trying to rub himself against her hand.

"Megumi, love… god let me please," Aces hand were most likely going to leave bruises in soft white skin as his hold tightened again and she whined loudly, Marco handed her the pineapple scented lube not looking at the dark haired man and kissed across her shoulders.

"Would you hun?" He kissed up her neck.

"FUCK SAKE! WILL YOU TWO JUST MAKE ME CUM FOR FUCK SAKE!"

Both froze wide eyed as they heard a thump in the hallway, and all three realised they had been caught. There was a short pause as they all froze staring at the door begging that no one would actually enter the room now since they are pretty sure the entire ship just heard that outburst.

"Well there goes the idea of keeping you quite," Marco groaned against Megumi's shoulder.

Ace pulled his hand back since her hands were occupied with the pineapple scented lube, pinching and twisting her nipples to pink haired woman moaned loudly, "That's better," Ace hummed and she smacked a handful of pineapple lube across his face.

"Hey, WHAT THE HELL!" Ace yelled and the woman ignored turning round and leant against the blonde's chest, who was chuckling to himself, she was able to lean across Ace without brushing the man's erection and stroke Marco softly with lube covered hand.

Megumi kissed across the tattoo of his chest as she covered Marco's erection with the pineapple lube and the man knelt down between Ace's legs shifting the man's legs up over his hips his tip prodded the man's entrance gently. Ace groaned again trying to force himself down onto the blonde, "Megumi…" Ace spoke softly sitting up onto Marco's lap the man slid into him with ease from the change of angle making it easier for him to slip into the younger man. Both groaned and rested their heads on her shoulders, she smiled softly and stroked the boys hair.

"Fuck… Ace…" Marco grumbled into her shoulder, groaning softly as the walls tightened around he was slightly agitated but could not deny that being buried even half way into Ace felt good.

"Megumi…"Ace grunted, "I need those warm walls around me love."

She blushed brightly at the statement and squeaked slightly as both men grabbed hold of her hips pushing her onto Ace's hard weeping cock, her moan was loud and bounced across the walls of their room. Ace's head landed with a thump back on the mattress as he moaned loudly, his hands rocked the woman on top of him groaning as her walls clenched around him, whilst Marco fully thrusted himself into Ace.

Marco grunted softly as he continued to gently thrust into the man, Ace's hips arched upwards along with Marcos thrusts, thrusting into the woman above him, her moans were soft and gentle her hands stroking Marco's back. Ace's hands pushed and pulled her across his cock, not letting the woman set her own pace, but Ace had already been close that when Marco's tip brushed his prostate gently he threw his head back shouting out in pleasure and bucked upwards releasing his seeds deep into her walls.

Both partners above him laughed softly, "Better Ace…?" The woman giggled grinding down slightly off him.

"Quick off the bat aren't you kid," Marco chuckled over her shoulder smirking down at the man under him.

Ace growled slightly and thrusted up hard into Megumi, a loud cry of pleasure escaped her lips and her nails dug into Marco's back, "OH!" Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head back long pink locks tickling Ace's stomach, "Again," She ordered through a moan, both men pulled back and thrusted into their partner, Marco pushing Ace upwards to delve more deeply into Megumi. Marco picked up the pace of his thrusting into Ace, his eyes looking up at the woman's pleasured filled face Marco smirked and took her lips in his as he pounded into the moaning man below him.

Ace couldn't think straight as he continued to moan listening to Megumi's whines of pleasure and Marco's grunts above him, Marco's thrusts were lifting his own hips making him fuck the woman above him. Ace hadn't down anything but he felt exhausted as Megumi's hips rocked against him she was practically bouncing on his cock as his hips were slammed up into her every second, Marco's member pounded into him making Ace moan loudly in pleasure as he continued to hit the sweet spot within him practically making him see stars. Ace shifted slightly arching his hips slightly getting a different angle within Megumi and her cry of pleasure as Ace was forced upwards into her shattered the glass of water that was on the bedside table.

Marco and Ace smirked at each other as they heard her cry, Ace let out a strangled groan as her walls clamped down on his manhood, "Hell woman," He moaned as he hit the spot within her again, her knees clamped down on his thighs.

Marco grinned against her lips as her eyes clenched and she panted against his lips, her nails drew angry red marks down his back as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten, "You close love," Marco murmured against her lips thrusting with long hard thrusts into Ace making his hips move softly up into her and not the hard powerful thrusts from her scream a second ago.

"M-marco…" She gasped eyes still close, "I hate you being in…" A long moan as he thrusted hard into Ace making his cock jerk within her rubbing against her, "You being in control."

Marco gave Ace, one large, hard and fast thrust sending the man up into her as he slammed his lips onto her swallowing her loud cry of pleasure as she came undone on top of them; she slumped forward wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ace groaned as he felt her tighten and noticed Marco's thrusts were becoming harder and faster, the man under them moaned loudly his hands stroked up Megumi's side as the woman was still being rocked above him not being able to come down from her pleasure high.

Marco groaned against her lips as he felt Ace's walls tightened around him, the kid was smart during sex he could say that as he rocked himself within the younger man, in a loud groan of pleasure Marco spilt his seeds into Ace. They were frozen for a moment the only sound in the room was heaving breathing, Marco pulled back first pulling out the man and gently got off the bed.

Megumi moved next giggling at the broken glass on the bedside table and picked the shirt she was sleeping in, Ace laid there grinning up brightly at the ceiling as both of his partners moved around him, Marco vanished from his sight for a second before he watched him come back with two towels throwing one at Ace and wrapped his arm around Megumi's waist.

"Calm now?" She questioned, him and she gasped as he wiped the towel across her soaked slit.

He nodded against her shoulder and smirking down as she shivered in his arms slightly, Ace sat up throwing the towel back in the general direction of the bathroom, "You broke a glass," Ace stated getting up and hugging the girls front avoiding the glass on the floor.

Marco kissed Aces lips for a second before there was a knock on the door, Megumi slipped from their arms and pushed their heads back together and pushed them towards the bed and she buttoned a few of the buttons on the shirt she wore and cracked the door open slightly so the person on the other side of the door couldn't see the two men fondling each other on the bed behind her.

"THATCH!" She cried out happily throwing herself at the man in front of her.

Thatch laughed as he caught the half-naked woman in his arms hugging her to him, "I missed you too," he patted her head. "Though being welcome back to the rest of the crew slightly paled face and a loud scream did make me realise what you three where up to."

"Well if you didn't go off to give a message to Whitey about something that wouldn't of happened," She laughed at him.

Thatch chuckled releasing that Marco had been in a bad mood, "Megumi…" She hummed softly finally letting go of him, "Is that pineapple I smell."

Three sets of laughter filled Marco's ears as he laid back on the bed, today wasn't that bad after all.

A/N: So erm… I would one like to apologise for the stupidity in this chapter at parts I wrote this between 1am-3am because I just couldn't get to sleep last night, Megumi is used in Whitebeards Siren which is a multi-chapter story of one shots of her, Hope you enjoy as much as I did please go check out my other work as well thank you.


End file.
